Someone for the Dark Times
by trekkie-wolfie-pr-mizi-maxride
Summary: The rangers haven't met yet. Someone kills Kim's father, someone that Kimberly knows well. With nobody left in her family, she runs out into the woods, scared the person who killed her father is after her, too. She runs into Jason, and he takes her to his home. She meets his family, and lives with them. They start dating, and meet the others. Then, they protect Kim, and become PRs.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS! I own the mother, Charlie, and "Uncle Jack"**(1983, Kimberly Hart's house)

The woman in the bed was dying, her husband and little girl standing by her side. Five-year-old Kimberly Hart looked up at her mother as she coughed, and said, "Mommy? Are you ok?"

Her mother gave a small smile, and said as she stroked her little girl's cheek, "I'm fine, sweetie."

She looked at her husband, and he cleared his throat. He kneeled in front of Kimberly, and said as she looked at him, "Kimberly, why don't you go play with some of your toys?"

As she nodded, and ran off, she said, "Yes, daddy. Love you, mommy. I hope you feel better soon."

As soon as she was out of the room, her mother took her husband's hand, and said, "Charlie, look after our baby."

After he kissed her forehead, he said, "You know I will."

She smiled, and with a final breath, her eyes closed, and she died.

His eyes started to water, and let go of her hand.

Kimberly came running back into the room, and when she saw him, she said, "Daddy? What's wrong?"

Her father looked up, and said, "Kimberly..."

She looked at her mother, and when she saw that she wasn't moving, or breathing, she said, "What's wrong with mommy?"

Charlie said, "Kim, come here."

He reached out, and pulled her closer to him. He said, "Mommy's gone into a better place, and she's not hurting. You know how she would cough, and get sick?"

When she nodded, he continued, "Well, she doesn't have to get sick anymore. Do you understand?"

"Will I see her again?"

He hugged her, and said, "Of course you will, munchkin."

He held onto her, determined to keep her safe.

If only that was so.

**Sorry, it was a short chapter.**


	2. The Killing and Running

(1993)

Kimberly Ann Hart, now fifteen, was sitting across from the courthouse, waiting for her father, the greatest lawyer in town, to come out. When he finally came out, she stood up, ran across the road, and said, "Hey, dad."

"Hey, Kim."

"How did it go? Did you win?"

"Well, I did win, but we may have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Your Uncle Jack just lost his job."

Kimberly's "Uncle", Jack Meyers, was her father's best friend. He was a great guy, but there was one thing that bothered Charlie Hart: his temper.

"You don't think he'll try something, do you?"

"He might."

"What do we do?"

"First, we go home, to pack. Then, we go to the safe house."

The safe house was a log cabin in the woods, that Jack didn't know about.

"It's a good thing I stopped by the Youth Center, and picked us up some chicken wraps. They're in my pockets."

They walked down the street, to the parking lot for the courthouse, and got in their car.

(home)

When they walked through the door, Charlie said, "Hurry. We need to leave as soon as possible. Pack light, we're going to have to walk to the cabin."

Kimberly went upstairs, and quickly filled her backpack with clothes. With a quick glance around her pink-colored room, knowing she may never come back, at least for a long time, she walked out.

Once Charlie locked the door, they walked into the woods, behind the house. Kimberly took the four wraps from her pockets, and gave two of the foil-covered items to her father. They started to unwrap them, and Kimberly said, "I don't remember it being so far."

"You haven't been there since you were seven."

When they arrived at the cabin, Charlie unlocked the door, and they walked in, Charlie shutting the door behind him.

As he went upstairs, he said, "Good night, Kim."

As she walked into her room, she yawned, and said, "Night, dad."

(morning)

Kim walked out of her room, and into the kitchen. She saw a note on the counter, that said: _Kim, I went to the store to get some groceries. Keep the door locked, and pull the blinds on the windows. I'll be home in a little while. Dad, 7;30 a.m._ She looked at the clock on the wall, and it said: 9:15.

Her phone rang, and she took it out of her pocket. She opened it, put it to her ear, and said, "Hello?"

"Kimberly, thank goodness."

"What's wrong, dad?"

"Listen, sweetheart. You need to get out of the cabin, and run as far as you can."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Jack knows about the cabin. He's right behind me, and he's got a gun. I love you, sweetheart. Run!"

Just then, she heard a gunshot, followed by the phone dropping and a thud. Dropping her phone, she ran to the door, opening it, and running out, not even bothering to close it.


	3. Meeting Jason and Family

She ran further and further, never looking back, until she tripped on a tree root, and fell, breaking her ankle. She forced herself to slowly pull herself over to a tree, and she leaned against it.

She gasped, and her head whipped around, when she heard a twig snap. She stayed as quiet as she could.

A boy in red stepped around the tree, saying, "Are you ok?"

Startled, she shrieked, and struggled to get up. The boy quickly dropped to his knees, and said as he held her down by her shoulders, "Hey, it's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."

Slowly, she started to settle down, until she just sat there. She looked at him, and said, "I recognize you. You go to my school. Your name's Jason, right?"

He smiled, and said as he loosened his grip on her shoulders, "That's right, and your's is Kimberly."

She nodded, and he said, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

She looked down, and he said, "Are you ok?"

She didn't answer, and he said, "Can you stand up?"

She shook her head, and said, "I think my ankle's broken."

He looked at it, and saw that the bone was sticking out. He said, "Yea, it's broken. How about I take you home and make a cast for it?"

She nodded, and said, "Ok."

He stood up, and picked her up bridal-style, careful of her foot. As he started to walk, he looked down at her, and saw that she was looking back up at him. She said, "Why are you doing this? Why are you being nice to me?"

He smiled, and said as he looked back up, "Because you're always nice to me. All of your friends are mean to me, and make fun of me, but not you. You're not like them. You're nice to me, whenever you're around me. You always smile at me, and defend me against your popular friends."

She leaned her head on his chest, and he said, "So, what were you doing in the middle of the woods?"

She hesitated, and then said, "I was running from my uncle."

"Why were you doing that?"

When she didn't answer, he looked down at her, and said, "You can talk to me, Kimberly."

She swallowed, and said, "He-"

She started to cry, burying her face into his chest, and he said, "It's ok."

"H-he killed h-him!"

"Killed who?"

"My dad!"

Jason stopped, and looked down at her. He said, "Kim, I'm so sorry."

She looked up, and said, "Say it again."

"I'm sorry."

"No, not that part. Say 'Kim' again. My dad called me that."

He smiled, and said, "Kim."

She smiled through her tears, and he started walking again. Eventually, she stopped crying, and once again layed her head on his chest.

A few minutes, they reached a mansion-like house. As he walked up the front steps, she said, "You live here?"

He chuckled, and said as he rang the doorbell, "Are you surprised?"

"No, it's just, it's big."

The door opened, revealing an older man, in a suit. He said, "Hello, Master Jason."

As Jason walked in, he said, "Hey, Jennings."

As Jennings shut the door, and followed Jason into the kitchen, he said, "And who is this young lady?"

Jason put Kim into one of the chairs, and said, "This is Kimberly. Kim, this is out butler, Jennings."

Kimberly looked at the older man, and he said, "Hello."

She said, "Hello."

Jason smiled, and kneeled by her chair, and when she looked at him, he said, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, and he said as he straightened up, "Jennings, will you please go get the supplies to make a cast? Kim's ankle is broken."

Jennings said as he walked off, "Of course, Master Jason."

Jason went to the refrigerator, and said as he turned to look at her, as she did the same, "Do you like scrambled eggs and bacon?"

She nodded, and he opened the door. He grabbed the eggs and bacon strips, and shut the door, putting them on the counter. He got out two pans, and and turned on the stove. He put the pans on the burners, and put the eggs in one pan, and the bacon in the other. He put some salt and pepper each pan, and started to scramble the eggs.

Soon after, he turned off the stove, and got out two plates. He devided the eggs and bacon onto the two plates, and put them on the table. He sat down, and fished two forks out of the silverware container, in the center of the table. He handed one to her, and she said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As they started to eat, Jason said, "Why did he do it?"

She looked up, and he said, "You don't have to answer, if you don't want to."

She nodded, and said, "I want to."

He nodded, and waited. She looked down, and said quietly, "My father sent my uncle's boss to jail for embezzlement, causing him to lose his job."

He touched her hand, and said when she looked up at him, "I'm here for you, Kim."

She smiled, and said, "Thanks."

Jennings came in, and said, "Master Jason, if you will bring Miss Kimberly into the living room, I can put a cast on her foot."

"Ok. Thank you, Jennings."

They finished eating, and Jason stood up. He picked Kim up, and carried her into the living room. He put her down, on the couch, and sat beside her. She turned so that she was leaning back on him, with her leg propped up.

Jennings came in with the supplies, and said, "First, I need to puch the bone back in."

The teens nodded, and Kim braced herself for the pain to come.

(thirty minutes later)

Jennings had left the room, and Kim was still leaning against Jason.

Jason said, "You did great, for someone with a broken foot like that."

She smiled, and asked, "How many channels is on that TV?"

"I don't really know. Do you wanna watch something?"

She looked at him, and said when he looked at her, "Do you want to?"

He shrugged, and said, "Whatever you wanna do."

She nodded, and he picked up the remote. He turned the TV on, and _Neverland_ came on. Kim said, "This is my favorite movie!"

He smiled, and said, "It's my favorite, too."

She smiled, and they turned their attention to the screen.

(that evening)

Jason's parents came home from work, and Jennings met them at the door, taking their coats and bags.

Jason's mom said, "Is Jason home?"

Jennings said, "Yes, ma'am. He is in the living room"

His parents walked into the living room, and his dad said, "Who's that with him?"

They walked around the couch, and saw that the two teenagers were asleep, Kim's head on Jason's shoulder, and his head on her head, with his arm around her.

Jason woke up, and looked at his parents. "Hey, mom, dad."

His mom said, "Hey, son. Who's the beautiful young lady?"

Jason smiled as he looked down at Kim, and said, "This is my friend, Kimberly."

When he went to move his arm, Kimberly woke up. She looked around, and said, "Dad?"

Then, she remembered where she was, and what had happened, and just as she was about to cry, Jason said, "Kim, it's ok."

She looked at him, and said, "Jason?"

He smiled, and said, "I'm here."

She closed her eyes, and after a few seconds, she opened them, and said, "I'm ok."

That's when she realized that there were other people in the room. Jason said, "Kim, these are my parents."

Kimberly said, "Hello."

Mr. and Mrs. Scott smiled, and Mrs. Scott said, "Hello, Kimberly."

Mr. Scott said, "Are you kids hungry?"

The teens nodded, and Mrs. Scott said, "I'll start dinner. You two relax, and we'll call you when it's ready."

The two adults walked out of the room, and Kimberly said, "I like your parents."

"Thanks. Where's your mom?"

"She died when I was little."

"Do you have any other relatives to take care of you?"

"No, I don't have anybody."

He started to take his arm from around her, but she said, "No, it's ok. You can keep it there."

He smiled, and said, "You have me."

She smiled, and hesitated. Finally, she said, "Jason, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath, and said, "I've had a crush on you for a long time."

He smiled, and said, "I've had a crush on you, too."

"Really? Why didn't you say something?"

"I just didn't know what to say to you."

She smiled, and said, "Well, I'm glad you said something."

They both leaned in, and their lips gently touched. When they pulled away, they were both smiling.  
Kim said, "Jason, will you go out with me?"

"Yes, I will."

She snuggled closer to him, and he said, "You know, I could talk to my parents. We have spare bedrooms. I'm sure they would let you stay here."

She nodded, and said, "Ok."

Jennings came in, and said, "Master Jason, your mother wishes me to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Jennings."

Jason removed his arm from around her, and stood up. He picked Kim up, and walked into the dining room. They sat down at the table, across from his parents. Jason took Kim's hand under the table, and as they started to eat, Mr. Scott said, "Kimberly, do your parents know where you are?"

Kimberly and Jason stopped eating, and looked at each other. Jason squeezed her hand, and she said, "Can you tell them? I don't think I can do it."

Jason nodded, and said Kim looked down, and he looked at his parents, "Mom, dad, Kim's parents are dead."

His parents stopped eating, and looked at the teenagers. His mother said, "Oh, no. What happened?"

Kim squeezed Jason's hand, and said when he looked at her, "I want to tell them."

He nodded, and she said, "My mom died when I was little, and my dad... he was killed earlier today by my uncle."

Jason's mother said, "Oh, Kimberly, I'm so sorry."

Jason said, "Mom, dad, she has nobody to take care of her. Could she stay here?"

His father said, "Of course, son."

He looked at Kim's clothes, and said, "And, judging by the amount of pink you're wearing, I would guess that's your favorite color. Am I right?"

She smiled, and said, "Yes, sir."

He smiled, and said, "Perfect. One of the spare rooms upstairs is pink. At first, we thought that Jason would be a girl."

Mrs. Scott said, "Jennings?"

Jennings came into the room, and she said, "Will you set up the pink spare room for Kimberly? She'll be staying with us from now on."

"Of course, Mrs. Scott."

He turned around, and walked back out of the room. Kimberly said, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Mrs. Scott smiled, and said, "You can call us 'mom' and 'dad' if you want. Since you're going to be staying with us, you'll be like a daughter."

Kim smiled, and said, "Ok."

Then, she thought of something. She said, "I don't kave any of my clothes. When I ran out of the cabin this morning, I forgot to grab my backpack."

Mrs. Scott said, "That's ok, dear. When I get off of work tomarrow, I'll take you shopping for some clothes."

Kim looked at Jason, and said, "Will you come?"

"Of course I will."

She nodded, and smiled.


	4. School, Meeting the Others, and Shopping

(the next day)

Kimberly and Jason were eating breakfast, and Jennings came in, and said, "Master Jason, Miss Kimberly, it's time for you to head to school. The car is right outside the garage, fully gased, and ready for you."

The couple quickly finished eating, and stood up. They went outside, hand-in-hand, and got in the car.

When they were on the road, Jason said, "Are your books at school?"

Kim nodded, and said, "Jase?"

"Yes, Kim?"

She smiled, and said, "I love you."

He smiled, and said, "I love you, too."

(at school)

They got out of the car, and started to walk towards the school. A few seconds later, Kimberly stopped, causing Jason to stop, and when he looked back at her, she had a look of terror on her face. He said, "What's the matter, Kim?"

"Jason, everyone's staring at me. They must know about my dad."

"It's ok. I'm right here. Just stay by me."

She nodded, and they started walking again. When they walked into the school, they saw Kimberly's friends standing by her locker. She said, "Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"I don't wanna talk to them."

"You don't have to."

She nodded, and they walked up to the crowd. As Kimberly clung to Jason, one of her friends said, "Yo, Kim, why you hangin' with this wierdo?"

"Leave me alone, Gary. I need to get to my locker, so if you guys could move, that would be nice."

When none of them moved, Jason said, "She said to move."

One of her other friends, Terri, said, "Why don't you go back to the corner, where you belong?"

Kim said, "Leave my boyfriend alone!"

Gary said, "Boyfriend?"

As she spoke, her voice got louder and louder. "Yes, boyfriend. Now, I had a very bad weekend, what with my dad being killed, so can you please move?!"

She pushed through, not waiting for a response, and opened her locker. Terri said, "Kim, we didn't know."

She got her books out, and slammed her locker door shut. As she pushed through once again, she said, "Yeah? Well, now you know."

She started to cry as she ran down the hall. Jason, now angry, whirled on her friends. "Now you've done it! I got her to fell better this morning, and you just made her feel worse! Some friends you are."

With that, he turned, and ran after her, calling her name. Her friends looked at each other.

(further down the hallway)

Kimberly ran down the hall, eyes on the floor, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, she ran down into someone. She gasped, and looked up. She saw three people, a caucasion male with glasses in blue, an african american male in black, and a viatnamese-looking female in yellow. She said as she looked back down, "I'm sorry."

The girl in yellow said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

The boy in black said, "You're crying."

Just then, Jason came running up behind her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and said, "Kim, are you ok?"

Kimberly turned, and hugged him tightly. He said, "It's ok, Kim. I'm here, it's ok."

She said, "They don't understand, and they don't care!"

"I know. But, I do."

Jason looked at the three teens in front of them, and said, "Hey, guys."

The boy in blue said, "Hey, Jason."

Kimberly looked at Jason, and then at the other three, and said, "Jase, you know them?"

"Yeah. They went to my old school. Kim, this is Zack, Billy, and Trini. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Kimberly."

Zack said, "Oh, so this is the famous Kimberly you've been telling us about."

Kim looked at Jason, and said, "You've been talking about me?"

He smiled, and said, "Guilty."

She said, "I think I'm ok, now."

She took Jason's hand, and looked at Trini. "I like your name. It's cool."

"Thanks. You're just how Jason described you."

"Really?"

"Definitely."

She smiled, and said, "So, what class do you have for first period?"

"We all have English, with Sanders."

"So do we. Come on, you can come with us."

They walked down the hall, but were soon stopped by the two biggest school bullies, Bulk and Skull. They were blocking the door to the English classroom.

Jason sighed, and said, "Let us through, Bulk."

Bulk said as he got in his face, "No one tells me what to do, muscle-brain."

Skull said, "Yeah, muscle-brain."

Bulk glared at him, and Skull said, "Hey, Kimberly, how about that date we talked about?"

"I never made a date with you, you goon."

Skull made a grab for her, but Jason grabbed his wrist, and said, "I'd walk away if I were you. You lay a hand on her, and I'll make sure you have detention for another two months. That goes for both of you."

Bulk said as the two bullies walked into the classroom, "Whatever."

(lunch)

The five newly-made friends walked into the cafeteria, got their lunches, and sat a table. Billy said, "What is this stuff?"

Jason laughed, and said, "I think it's supposed to be chicken alfredo."

A few minutes later, they noticed Kimberly had barely said a word. Jason said, "Kim?"

She looked up, and said, "What?"

Zack said, "You're really quiet."

She looked around, and said, "Everyone's staring at me."

Jason took her hand, and Trini said, "It's ok, Kim."

Just then, Gary, Terri, and Kimberly's other friends came up behind her and Jason. Gary said, "Kim, we're really sorry. We didn't know."

Without turning around, Kim said, "Please, just leave me alone. I don't want to hang out with you guys anymore."

Terri said, "What? Why not?"

"Because, I found some other friends who really care about me."

"Oh, come on, Kimberly. You barely know these guys."

"So? These guys are more of friends than you guys are. And, they are never mean to people, or make fun of people. Like you guys did with Jason."

Zack said, "Oh, so these are the numbskulls you told us about, Jase."

Gary grabbed Kim's wrist, and she said, "Ow! Let go, Gary!"

Jason, grabbed Gary's wrist, and stood up. He looked at Gary and her other ex-friends, and said, "Never, and I repeat, never touch my girlfriend again. Do you understand?"

Gary and his friends nodded, and walked off.

Kimberly tugged on Jason's hand, and said, "Jase, it's ok. Sit down, I'm ok."

He sat down, and said, "No one lays a hand on you, or hurts you. Or, any of you guys. Not while I'm around."

Kim kissed his cheek, and they finished eating.

Jason looked at his friends, and said, "You guys wanna come over to our house after school?"

Billy said, "_Our_ house?"

Jason said, "It's a long story. I'll fill you in later."

The three nodded, and Zack said, "Ok, yeah, sure."

The bell rang, and they went to class.

(Jason and Kimberly's house)

Jason and Kimberly walked in, and Jennings said, "Welcome home."

"Hey, Jennings. Some friends are coming over. Can you get some snacks and stuff together?"

"Of course, sir."

"Is Kim's room ready?"

"Yes, sir."

Jason and Kimberly walked upstairs, hand-in-hand, and down the hall. They stopped at a door, and Jason said, "Are you ready to see your room?"

Kim nodded, and Jason opened the door. They walked in, and Kim gasped at the size of the room. Jason asked as she looked around, "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Kimberly jumped into his arms, and said as he hugged her to him, "I love it!"

He chuckled, and then the doorbell rang. Jason said, "Do you want me to tell them about your dad?"

"Yeah. They're my friends, so I want them to know."

"Do you want to stay in here, and then I'll come and get you?"

She nodded, and he kissed her. As he pulled away, he said, "I'll be back."

As he shut the door, she said, "Ok."

He walked downstairs, and found the three teenagers in the living room. He said, "Hey, guys. There's something you need to know."

Trini said, "What is it, Jase? Is everything ok?"

Jason said, "Kim's dad was killed yesterday. She has no one to take care of her, so she's living here."

Zack said, "Poor Kim."

Billy said, "Is there anything we can do?"

"We just need to be there for her. She needs us."

They nodded, and then Jason said, "I'm gonna go get Kim."

Just as he turned around, they heard Kim scream from upstairs, "JASON!"

Jason said as he ran for the stairs, "Wait here, guys!"

When Jason threw her door open, he was hit by a pink blur. "What is it? What's the matter?"

"He's here!"

"Who's here, Kim?"

"My uncle!"

"It's ok, Kim, he's not gonna hurt you."

"No, he's gonna find me. He's gonna get me."

"We won't let him, Kim. I promise."

"I'm scared!"

"Just stay in your room, and we'll get rid of him."

"Ok."

She went back into the room, and shut the door, locking it. Jason ran downstairs, and into the living room. He said, "Guys, we've got trouble!"

The three stood up, and Billy said, "What's wrong, Jason?"

The doorbell rang, and Jason said, "Jennings, don't answer the door!"

He looked at the other three, and said, "The guy that killed Kim's dad is right outside. I told her to stay in her room, but she's scared to death."

Trini said, "What do we do?"

Jason said as the doorbell rang again, "I don't know."

They went to the door, and Jason opened the door slightly, and they looked out. They saw a man standing on the steps, with a shotgun in his hand. Jason said, "Yes?"

The man said, "Have you seen a teenage girl about this tall, wearing pink, come around here?"

Jason said, "No, sir. We just got home from school."

The man said, "Ok, well, if you see her, give me a call."

He pulled out a card, and gave it to Jason, who gave it to Zack, who went behind the door, and ripped it up.

They watched the man, as he turned around, and walked off.

Jason shut the door, and they looked at each other. Jason said, "I'm gonna keep watching him out the windows. Zack, can you go get Kim?"

"Sure thing, man."

"Thanks."

Zack went upstairs, and knocked on the door. He heard a shriek come from the inside, and said, "Kim, it's Zack."

He waited, and then he heard the door unlock. He opened the door, stepped in, and shut the door. When he turned around, he saw Kim on the floor, hugging her knees, with a knife in one hand. "Kim, it's ok. Put the knife down."

She said as she shook her head, "I can't. If I do, he'll get me."

Zack opened the door, and said, "Jase, can you come up here?"

He sat down by Kim, and said, "Kim, he's not gonna get you with us around."

Jason came into the room, followed by Billy and Trini. They sat down, Jason on Kim's other side, and Billy and Trini on the Zack's other side. Jason said, "Kim, can I have the knife?"

She shook her head, and said, "He'll get me."

Trini said, "We won't let him."

"But, you won't always be with me."

Jason said, "We'll figure out something. We won't leave your side, no matter where we are."

"I'm scared. What if he kills you guys?"

Billy said, "That won't happen, Kim."

Jason said, "Can I please have the knife?"

Kim hesitated, and then, gave him the knife. She started to cry, and he pulled her to him. "It's ok, Kim."

Trini said, "Jase, have your parents ever been foster parents?"

"Yeah, all the time. Why, you have an idea?"

"Well, what if your parents agreed to be our foster parents. None of us like the ones we have now."

Billy said, "That could work."

Zack nodded, and said, "Yeah, that way we wouldn't leave Kim's side."

Jason nodded, and said, "We'll ask them when they get home."

Trini said, "See? Everything's going to be ok."

Kim looked up, and said, "You promise?"

Trini smiled, and said, "I promise."

Kim smiled, and Jason hugged her to him. He looked at the other three, and they silently made a pact: to protect Kimberly at all cost, no matter what the cost was.

(later that afternoon)

Mr. and Mrs. Scott walked in the door, and after sitting their bags down, they went into the living room, where they found the teens sitting on the couches, watching TV. Mr. Scott said, "Well, if it isn't the Terrible Trio."

Billy said, "I believe it's Terrible Twos, not Terrible Trio, sir."

Most men would get mad if one of his son's friends corrected him, but Jason's dad wasn't one of them. He just smiled as the other four laughed, and said, "Thank you, Billy."

Mrs. Scott said, "How was your day, kids?"

They all replied, "Good."

Jason said, "Mom, dad, there's something we need to talk to you about."

Mr. and Mrs. Scott sat down on one of the other couches, and Mr. Scott said, "What is it, son?"

Jason said, "The guy who killed Kim's dad is after her, now. He came to the house after school, looking for her. We got rid of him, and told Kim that we would never leave her side. So we were wondering, would you guys consider being foster parents again?"

Mrs. Scott said, "Of course not."

Trini said, "Really?"

"Of course. You three are welcome here. We would love to be your foster parents."

The teens smiled, and Kim hugged Jason, and Mr. Scott said, "And, I guess that your favorite colors are blue, yellow, and black."

The three nodded, and Mrs. Scott said, "Great. Jennings, will you come here, please?"

Jennings came in, and said, "What can I do for you, ma'am?"

"Can you get the blue, yellow, and black bedrooms ready for Billy, Trini, and Zack?"

"Of course, Mrs. Scott."

Jennings walked out, and Mr. Scott said, "Don't worry, Kimberly. Everything will be fine. I'm sure these four will make sure of it."

Kim nodded, and said, "Thank you... dad."

Mrs. Scott said, "How about I take you shopping now?"

Kim smiled, and nodded. "Can they come, too?"

"Of course."

(the mall)

They walked into yet another store, with Jason's hands full of bags. Kim picked up a short pink dress with little red roses on it. "I like this one."

Jason smiled, and said, "Me, too."

Trini ran up, and held out a pink shirt, with pink overalls. "What about these, Kim?"

Kim squealed, and said, "Yes!"

Billy and Zack came up, Zack holding a pink pair of boots. "Look what Billy and I found."

Kim said, "Oh, I love those!"

(twenty minutes minutes later)

They were finally walking out of the mall, all of the teens carrying bags full of pink clothes and boots. Each bag had about five outfits, and a pair of boots. As they put them in the trunk, Billy said, "You have an multitudinous amount of clothing concerning the pink genre."

Kim said looked at Jason, and said, "What?"

Jason shrugged, and said, "Don't look at me, Kim. I don't speak Billy."

Trini said, "He said you have a lot of pink clothes."

Kim laughed, and said, "Oh."

Billy said, "My apologies, if I perturbed you."

Kim looked at Trini, and said, "Translate, please."

Trini laughed, and said, "He's sorry that he confused you."

"Oh. It's ok, Billy."

They all laughed as they went back home.


	5. Uncle Jack's School Appearance

The five teens came out of Kim's bedroom, in their pjs. They had all fallen asleep talking. They went downstairs, sat down at the table, and Jennings put their breakfasts in front of them. Mr. Scott had called the foster care system the previous night, had the necessary papers faxed over, signed them, faxed them back to the system, and had all of their belongings brought over immediately. As they ate, Jason said, "Did you guys even go in your rooms last night to see what they looked like?"

Billy said, "Assuredly, and I think it was phenomenal."

They all looked at Trini, and she said, "He did, and he liked it. I loved my room."

Zack said, "Yeah, me, too."

Jason said, "That's good."

A few minutes later, Kim said as they all finished, "We might as well get ready for school."

She got up, and went upstairs to her room, where her bathroom was. Once she was out of earshot, Jason said, "Guys, remember, never leave her side. Trini, always go into the bathroom with her. There has to be at least one of us in every room with her."

The other three nodded, and they got up, and went upstairs to get ready.

(at school)

They got out of Jason's car, and Jason took Kim's hand as she looked around. "You ok?"

She looked at him, and said, "They're all still staring at me... but, as long as I have you guys with me, I'll be ok."

Jason smiled, and Trini said as they started walking towards the school, "It's a good thing that we have all of the same classes."

The other four nodded, and walked into the school.

As soon as they got to their lockers, which were side-by-side, they were surrounded by Kim's ex-friends. Kim said, "Please go away."

Gary said, "Come on, Kim. Why are you hanging out with these guys?"

Kim said, "Because they're my friends. In fact, they're my **best** friends. So, if you could leave, I'd appreciate it."

She opened her locker, and Billy said, "You heard the lady."

Terri looked at him, and said, "No one was talking to you, nerd."

Zack said, "Hey, back off."

Trini saw something familiar out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head. It was _Uncle Jack_. She turned back around, and said quietly, "Kim, don't turn around, we've got trouble."

Jason, Billy, and Zack turned their heads, and Zack said, "What do we do?"

Billy looked at Jason, and said, "Jason, try to get her to the car. We'll see if we can distract him."

Jason nodded, and Zack said, "Jase, give Kim your hoodie."

Kim took of her pink hoodie, and Jason took off his red one. He helped Kim get his hoodie on, and took her hand. They walked out the doors, and Zack looked at her former friends, and said, "Don't say anything, got it?"

Before they could answer, Jack walked up behind them, and said, "Have any of you seen Kimberly Hart?"

Trini said as she pointed in the opposite direction of the doors, "Yes, sir. She just went that way."

He said as he walked off in the direction she pointed in, "Thank you."

Terri said, "What's going on?"

Billy said, "That's the guy that killed Kim's dad."

The three ran out the doors, and to the car. They opened the doors, and jumped in. Zack said, "Go, Jase!"

Jason drove off, still holding Kim's hand. He felt her shaking, and looked at her, and said, "It's ok, Kim."

She looked at him, and he smiled at her reassuringly. She nodded, and Trini said, "Where are we going?"

As Jason looked back at the road, he said, "To the police."


	6. Finally Safe

(next day, at mall)

They walked into the mall, Jason holding Kim's hand, and Kim once again wearing Jason's hoodie. They walked around, and Billy said, "They have a Books-A-Million here. I wonder if they have any books on metamorphasis."

Trini looked at the others, and said, "That means to change."

Billy said, "Hold on, guys."

They all stopped, and Jason said, "What is it, Billy?"

Billy looked at Trini, and said, "Trini, you're the only one who understands my "Billy-speak." I was wondering, would you go out with me? It's ok if you don't, but-"

Before he could finish, Trini kissed him, cutting him off. Zack whistled, and Jason and Kim laughed. When Trini pulled away, she took Billy's hand, and said, "Yes, Billy."

He smiled, and squeezed her hand. They continued to walk around, and soon after Kim looked around, and said, "What if he's here? What if he finds me here?"

Jason said as he squeezed her hand, "Don't worry, Kim. There's undercover police following us. They'll get him if he turns up."

(a few hours later)

They were still walking around, and Jason saw him. He was in front of them, walking towards them, and by the time Jason put the hood on Kim's head, Jack had spotted them. Jason said, "Run!"

They turned around, and started running. Jack started running after them, and he was gaining on them fast. They ran outside through a back door, and around a corner, where they reached a dead end. They turned around, and saw Jack come around the corner. He smiled, and said, "It's over, Kimberly."

Jason pushed Kim behind him, and the other three stood by his sides. Jason said, "Leave her alone."

Jack pulled out a hand gun, and said, "Get out of the way, kids."

Zack said, "No way. You want Kim, you gotta go through us, first."

Jack raised the gun, and growled, "So be it."

A gunshot rang out, and Kim screamed. They watched, as Jack fell, revealing a policeman. He said as Jason pulled Kim to him as she cried, "Is everyone ok?"

Billy nodded, "Yes, sir."

The policeman nodded, just as two more came around the corner, and dragged Jack's body off. Trini said, "It's over, Kim."

Kim nodded, and Jason picked her up bridal-style. "Let's go home."

**Sorry it was another short chapter.**


	7. The Beginning of Something New

(youth center)

The five were talking at one of the tables after Billy's first karate lesson. Jason said, "Billy, I'm tellin' you, for your first lesson, you did really well."

Billy smiled, and said, "I did?"

Kimberly said, "Yeah, we were watching you."

Ernie, the owner, came to the table with a tray of drinks. "Hey, guys."

They all said at the same time, "Hey, Ernie."

"Who ordered the spinach juice?"

Just as they pointed at Billy and he raised his hand, the place started to shake. Ernie shouted, "Earthquake!"

He turned around as they stood up, and tripped, spilling the drinks all over the biggest school bully, Bulk. "Sorry, Bulk!"

They stood still as Zack joined them, and the other people ran out of the building.

(command center)

A robot holding a teddy bear stood in the center of the circle of control panels, panicking. "Oh, no! It's the big one! What do we do?"

A giant floating head in a energy tube said, "Calm down, Alpha. It's Rita, she's escaped. Teleport to us five over-bearing and over-emotional humans."

"No, not that! Not teenagers!"

"Correct, Alpha."

Alpha said as he hit a couple of buttons on one of the panels, "I was afraid of that."

(youth center)

Kimberly said, "What's happening?"

Just before the five were teleported out, Trini said, "I don't like the looks of this."

(command center)

They fell to the floor, and they stood up. As they walked into the circle, they looked around. Kimberly said, "This is so not the mall."

Trini said, "What is this place?"

Billy touched the control panels, and said, "Maybe the answer's in these control panels."

Alpha came into the circle, and said right before he tripped, and fell onto his face, "No! Don't touch that! Ay ay ay!"

They turned around, and crowded around the robot. Billy helped him up, saying, "Whoa. A fully-functional automaton. I've never seen anything like it."

The floating head said, "Welcome, humans."

They all turned, and Kim said, "Uh-oh."

Jason said as he crossed his arms, "And who are you?"

The head said, "I am Zordon, an interdeminsional being caught in a time warp."

Alpha said, "And my name's Alpha 5."

(after first battle, command center)

They were all talking at once, and Zordon said, "Good job, Rangers. Now that you are power rangers, there are three basic rules you must follow, or rish losing the power. Only use the power for defence, always do your best on your own before you morph, and always keep your identity a secret. No one must know who you are."

Zack said, "Whoa, hold on a minute. I'm not sure we're all up to this. We were really lucky this time."

Zordon said, "Luck had nothing to do with it."

Jason said, "I think we should do it."

Billy, Trini and Zack smiled, and nodded. Kim said, "I don't know, you guys. I mena, the costumes are cute and all, but my hair gets all messed up inside the helmet. I don't think I can do it."

The other four said, "Kim!"

Kim yelled while smiling, "NOT!"

They all laughed, and Alpha started shaking and smoking. "Circuit overload, circuit overload!"

They fanned the smoke, and Kim said, "Alpha, I was just kidding."

Alpha calmed down, and said, "Oh, humor. What a concept."

The five laughed, and Jason kissed Kim while Billy kissed Trini.

THE END


End file.
